1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a polymer for fabricating nano structures, a device using the nano structures, and a method for fabricating the nano structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nano structures exhibit characteristics such as the quantum confinement effect, the Hall-Petch effect, dropping melting point, resonance phenomenon, excellent carrier mobility and so forth as compared to conventional bulk and thin film-type structures. For this reason, nano structures are being applied to chemical batteries, solar cells, semiconductor devices, chemical sensors, photoelectric devices and the like that require high level of integration and high efficiency.
Nano structures are fabricated in a top-down method or a bottom-up method. The bottom-up method includes a vapor-liquid-solid (VLS) growth method and a liquid growth method. The vapor-liquid-solid growth method is based on a catalytic reaction and includes methods such as the Thermal Chemical Vapor Deposition (thermal-CVD) method, the Metal-Organic Chemical Vapor Deposition (MOCVD) method, the Pulsed Laser Deposition (PLD) method, and the Atomic Layer Deposition (ALD) method. As for the liquid growth method, a self-assembly technology and a hydrothermal method are being suggested.
According to the conventional bottom-up method, nano particles are prepared in advance and then attached to a substrate having a modified surface. However, this method not only has a limitation in decreasing the particle size of nano particles to less than about 5 nm but also deteriorates reproducibility and reliability of a nano semiconductor device due to non-uniformity of the size of the nano particles. That is, when using current methods of fabricating nano structures by simply attaching nano particles to a substrate, it is impossible to improve performance of the nano semiconductor device unless nano particles synthesis technology makes remarkable progress.
To overcome this limitation, nano structures may be fabricated in a top-down method such as lithography. However, the use of the top-down method requires a great deal of investment in equipment since a high-end lithography facility is needed. Moreover, since the process is quite complicated, it is not appropriate for mass-production. Additionally, although an etch process is performed using an electron beam, it is difficult to keep uniformity of the nano particle size at a predetermined level.